


All In

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Yuri has a bit of a size kink. After some thought, Otabek gladly indulges him.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a dare and it took like a week, so if there's any spelling/grammar/continuity errors I'm sorry. I tried. :x

If there was one thing that Yuri Plisetsky had learned from watching internet porn, it was that he loved big dicks. This wasn't a new discovery; he’d noticed it ages ago when he had still been watching straight porn and wondering why he found the women so damned annoying. Once the reality of the situation had hit him, and he’d given up on that shit, head been forced to admit to himself that he didn’t just love big dicks, he was a total fucking size queen. 

 

A series of increasingly-sized dildos ordered off the internet later, Yuri confirmed that he liked big dicks as much in practice as he did in theory. In fact, there was no aspect of it he didn’t enjoy, from the start of opening himself up with lubricated fingers, to the delicious stretch that would eventually be caused only by the biggest of the toys, and even the little bit of lingering soreness the mornings after he would fuck himself particularly hard. 

 

So, when Yuri finally, after _way too damn long_ as far as he was concerned, got Otabek Altin into his bed, the fact that he was packing a solid twenty goddamn centimeters of thick cock in his pants was a pleasant surprise.

 

Yuri had found it hilarious when Otabek had tried to treat him like some delicate wilting flower the first time they’d had sex. He’d quickly corrected that notion by shoving Otabek down onto the bed and riding him like a pogo stick. It had certainly been a challenge, but there had been no more of the delicate flower treatment in their sex life after that. 

 

Despite his obvious enjoyment of Otabek’s huge cock in every possible way, Otabek hadn’t really become privy to his true obsession with size until he had gotten carried away one night on Skype. He’d been fucking himself good and hard with his favorite toy, a significantly-sized silicone dildo that was almost a perfect stand-in for Otabek’s cock, and he had still wanted more. He’d frantically grabbed another toy from his nightstand, one of the thinner options he never used by itself anymore, and thrust it in beside the other without preamble. Otabek had nearly choked on his own tongue with the shock of seeing him do it. It would have been funny if he hadn’t been so fucking horny at the time.

 

The next time they were together in real life, Otabek seemed even more attentive than usual, fingering him until he begged for it, and then fucking him in a variety of excessively creative positions. Yuri wasn’t going to complain about it, though, especially not while he was coming untouched with his legs thrown over Otabek’s shoulders, practically folded in half underneath him, just the way he liked it best.

 

Afterwards, they lay together as usual, Yuri practically purring with contentment while Otabek stroked his hair. Post-sex affection hadn’t been something Yuri had really considered much before they’d started sleeping together, but he had to admit it was quite pleasant, even when they were both sweaty and sticky with various bodily fluids. 

 

“Was that all right?” Otabek asked, pensive, after several minutes of silence. “I mean, was it enough for you?”

 

“It was great, Beka,” Yuri murmured in reply, snuggling closer. “Your cock is fucking perfect, I mean it.” 

 

“Hmm.” Otabek made a noncommittal noise. “And there’s really not anything more you want, when we’re together?”

 

Yuri stayed silent at that. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t satisfied with what they did together, not at all, but there were plenty of things he’d thought about asking Otabek for. He wasn’t afraid of asking, precisely, but it seemed more difficult than it should be for some reason.

 

Finally, he said, “There are other things we could do. If you wanted.”

 

“Like what?” Otabek sounded genuinely curious, not pushing at all. “You can tell me anything, Yura, I hope you know that.”

 

“I do.” Yuri could feel his cheeks heating up. “I don’t know, there’s lots of stuff.” 

 

“I could use some of your toys on you, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Otabek kissed at the side of his neck in his favorite way. “I wouldn’t mind that as long as you enjoyed it.”

 

“No, that’s not it,” Yuri said, shaking his head slightly. “I get enough of those when you’re not here, really.” It was the truth, the plastic and silicone felt good enough when there was no other option, but he vastly preferred the heat of Otabek’s body against him, the feeling of skin on skin between them. 

 

“Then what?” 

 

It was another moment before Yuri replied. “You know, when you finger me, you usually stop at three?”

  
“It seems like enough,” Otabek replied, a hint of concern to his tone. “If it’s not, we can try something else…”

 

“It’s enough for you to fuck me,” Yuri said, trying his best to sound reassuring. “Seriously, I have zero complaints about _that._ ” Otabek continued to look at him with a questioning expression, and it made him feel strangely flustered. It wasn't as though he was usually shy about sex. “You could just… Do more of that. If you wanted.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Otabek said, still stroking his fingers lovingly through Yuri’s hair. “If you want me to finger you more, I can do that.”

 

“I hate you sometimes,” Yuri moaned dramatically and buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t complain if you put your whole hand in my ass, is that clear enough?”

 

“You’re serious?” Otabek asked, eyes wide, after a moment of stunned silence. “I mean, I think that’s more difficult than it seems.”

  
“I want to try it,” Yuri said, trying his best to ignore the burning of his cheeks. “It might take some work but I think it would be fucking fantastic.”

 

“Is it okay if I do some research before I say yes to that?” Otabek asked, sounding terribly unsure. “I want to give you what you want, you know that, I’m just a little worried about this particular request.”

 

“Oh, fine.” Yuri rolled his eyes. That was so like Otabek it was ridiculous. “Do all the research you want and let me know whenever you make up your mind.”

 

“I won’t keep you waiting too long, I promise,” Otabek said, and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead as they settled together to sleep.

 

 

A couple of days later, Otabek leaned down next to Yuri after getting up from the table at breakfast. “You remember that thing you brought up the other day?” He asked.

 

Yuri knew immediately what he was talking about, and felt his heart rate increase exponentially in an instant. He nodded silently.

 

“Well, if you still wanted to…” Otabek chewed on his lower lip nervously. “I think I wouldn’t mind trying it as long as we’re careful and you promise to tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable.” The words seemed to tumble from his lips in a rush.

 

“I can do that,” Yuri agreed quickly, and he could already feel his cock beginning to twitch with excited anticipation. “Can we do it tonight, then?”

 

“If you’re really that eager for it, then tonight is fine.”

 

Yuri was definitely that eager for it, and the rest of his day went by in a blur. He couldn’t have summarized the day’s events if someone had paid him, he had been so distracted thinking about what the evening would hold. 

 

Once they were back at Yuri’s apartment at the end of the day, he went to shower while Otabek made dinner. As much as he’d like to forgo the meal altogether, he knew he’d need the energy for later. 

 

Yuri took special care to clean himself in the most intimate places using the hand-held shower head that he was glad of owning. He did this on a regular basis anyway just for having normal sex or using toys, but it felt even more important now. After he was done with that, he lubed up a medium-sized butt plug he’d brought into the bathroom with him and worked it into himself. He’d done enough research of his own to know that getting someone’s entire hand in your ass was something to work up to. Besides, it always turned Otabek on when he came to bed with a plug already in, no matter what they were going to be doing. It was a win-win situation. 

 

He put on a pair of briefs and sweatpants and headed out to the kitchen. Otabek’s cooking skills were less than his own, but unlike him, Otabek actually enjoyed cooking. The food was never anything fancy but it was usually reasonably good. Besides, he’d long since begrudgingly admitted to himself that it was actually nice to let his boyfriend take care of him. 

 

Yuri sat gingerly at the table while he ate the light meal, and of course Otabek noticed. 

 

“Everything all right?”

 

“Yeah, fine,” Yuri replied as he shifted a little in the chair. “I’m just… getting ready. For later.” He shot a pointed glance in Otabek’s direction that he hoped would convey his meaning. 

 

The look on Otabek’s face told Yuri that he did, in fact, get the point. “I can’t believe you sometimes,” he said, amused.

 

“Why? I’ve done worse things in this kitchen than come to dinner with toys in my ass.” A dirty little smirk came to Yuri’s face. “You should know that since you’ve been involved in pretty much all of them.”

 

Otabek flushed and sputtered at that, and tried to hide it by suddenly becoming very interested in his own dinner plate. Yuri found that hilariously endearing given that the last time he had been thinking of was just a few days ago when he’d fucked Otabek bent over one of the countertops. That had been fun. He made a mental note that they should do something like that again before Otabek had to leave to go home. 

 

After dinner, Otabek went to take a quick shower of his own. Meanwhile, Yuri went into the bedroom to get out some supplies. There were pretty much always tissues, wet wipes, and regular lube on the nightstand while Otabek was visiting, but he had some other things that would be useful tonight. He got out a tub of creamy lubricant that was made specifically for fisting, and a tube of thick, oil-based lube that he only used with certain very large toys that were made of materials it wouldn’t break down. He figured it would be fine for this since they were well beyond bothering with condoms or any other sorts of barriers. It was messy stuff, but he figured they’d need to change the sheets anyway.

 

Yuri was practically vibrating with a combination of excitement, anticipation, and a bit of nervousness when he finally arranged himself on top of the sheets. He left his underwear on even after throwing the sweatpants on the floor. Otabek liked taking clothes off him, and it felt weird to lay around naked anyhow. 

 

Otabek must have taken the quickest shower in the history of the world, because Yuri didn’t even have time to get bored of waiting for him before he entered the room, hair damp and clad in only a pair of boxer briefs.

 

“Are you sure you’ve got enough stuff out?” Otabek asked with a hint of sarcasm, eyeing the nightstand. 

 

Yuri laughed. “Oh, shut up, I know more about this than you do.” He shifted over so that Otabek could join him.

 

“You know, a lot of websites said that people use Crisco for this,” Otabek commented as he slid onto the bed and pulled Yuri against him comfortably.

 

“Ew, that’s gross.” Yuri's nose crinkled in disgust. “Who wants to shove cooking lard up their ass?”

 

Otabek shrugged and kissed his forehead gently. “I don’t know. That’s just what I read. I guess you’re just more prepared.” 

 

“Yeah, we’re not using fucking Crisco. Can you hurry up and kiss me properly so we can get on with this?” Yuri asked impatiently. “I’ve been hard practically all damn day and I think my dick’s about to fall off.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Otabek replied, sounding completely serious, and captured Yuri's lips in a passionate kiss that both of them quickly deepened. 

 

Yuri gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he melted into Otabek’s embrace and parted his lips to allow the the entry of Otabek’s tongue. He was usually not very submissive in bed, but tonight his state of mind was leaning very much towards wanting to be taken care of. 

 

Otabek shifted above him and pressed him more firmly down into the mattress without breaking the kiss, and Yuri moaned as his throbbing erection pressed against Otabek’s body through the thin fabric barrier of his underwear. 

 

“How did you want to do this?” Otabek asked, after he had kissed his way from Yuri’s mouth up his jawline to his earlobe. “Do you want to come first to relax a little?” He punctuated the statement by palming Yuri’s dick through his briefs. 

 

“Oh, hell yes,” Yuri gasped, rocking his hips up against the touch. The way that motion made the plug move inside him was delicious and he whined desperately. The idea of getting off before they got started was fucking brilliant. He should have though of that. 

 

Otabek made an affirmative sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat and began to kiss and lick his way down Yuri’s body in a way that felt maddeningly slow only because of how worked up Yuri already was. Finally, that lovely mouth dragged a line of wet heat over the front of Yuri’s briefs, making him grip at the sheets and moan loudly. 

 

“If you’re going to make me come, it’d work better with the underwear off,” he complained lightly, between little pleased sounds that surely gave away how much he actually liked Otabek’s ministrations. 

 

Otabek obliged the suggestion without comment and quickly pulled Yuri’s briefs down over his hips and legs, and then discarded them somewhere in the general direction of the floor before he returned his mouth to Yuri’s cock, and took it nearly all the way in his mouth in one motion, not  bothering with teasing or build up.

 

Yuri nearly choked on his own tongue as he cried out in a blend of ecstasy and surprise. That hadn’t been what he was expecting at all, and it had the immediate effect of making every nerve in his body feel as though it were on fire.

 

Blowjobs weren’t Yuri's favorite way to get off, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain about the way Otabek’s throat felt around the head of his cock or the delicious suction when Otabek’s cheeks hollowed out around his shaft. Even as horny as he was, he managed to last a semi-respectable amount of time, but he finally lost it when one of Otabek’s hands drifted lower and started to lightly play with the plug.

 

Otabek sucked him through his orgasm until he was a quivering, whimpering mess when the waves of pleasure finally began to subside. He could taste himself on Otabek’s tongue when Otabek crawled back up his body to kiss him again, and he was almost too blissed out to reciprocate. 

 

“Seems like that worked,” Otabek said, with a smug little self-satisfied grin on his face. “Did you want to rest a minute before we go on with … that?”

 

“It’s cute how you can suck cock that well and still be too embarrassed to use actual words for putting your hand in my ass,” Yuri remarked lazily. “You can start ‘that’ anytime. The beginning’s nothing new anyway. Just take the plug out and put a lot of the lube in me with your fingers.”

 

A light flush of pink that was distinct from the exertion of giving a blwojob bloomed on Otabek’s cheeks, but he leaned over to the nightstand to grab some of the assortment of lube. “Which one first?” he asked. “I assume there’s a method to this.”

 

“Use the one in the tub that looks like face cream first,” Yuri advised, pointing at the container he was talking about. “Once you use plenty of that and get to like, four fingers, use the oily stuff in the squeeze tube. It’s messy as hell but it works.”

 

Otabek nodded once and leaned in to kiss Yuri quickly on the lips once again, but Yuri grabbed at him and pulled him closer to extend and deepen the contact. The taste of himself in his boyfriend’s mouth was his favorite part about getting head and he wanted to enjoy it. 

 

Yuri gasped into the kiss when he felt Otabek’s finger slowly start to ease the plug out of his ass. They pulled apart once it was all the way out, and Otabek looked at him in surprise once he realized the size of the toy. 

 

“How did you even sit at the table with this inside you?” He asked, seemingly awestruck.

 

“Carefully?” Yuri offered with a chuckle. “Seriously, get on with it, that thing is no big deal.” He spread his legs a bit wider in invitation. 

 

“You’re always so impatient.” Despite his chiding tone, Otabek dipped some of the creamy lube out of its tub with two fingers and began to apply it.

 

Yuri sighed softly and let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes drifting closed, while Otabek applied the thick cream to his already-open hole. It felt almost redundant but he knew it would be helpful as their activities progressed.

 

Two fingers pressed easily inside Yuri’s body, slick with the cool, thick cream. He’d gotten that stuff specifically for this, and it was meant to have some kind of stuff in it to help the muscles in there relax. Whether or not that claim was true, Yuri didn’t know, but it did create a pleasant tingling sensation while Otabek massaged it into his opening. 

 

“Go on with three,” Yuri said, and tilted his hips a bit more. “Two’s nothing after the plug.” Usually he didn’t mind how Otabek liked to finger him slowly and all drawn out, but he really, really wanted to get on with everything. They’d have time later to fuck around more if they wanted to. 

 

“Okay.” Otabek’s fingers withdrew briefly and then returned with three, slick with even more of the lube.

 

Yuri was beginning to feel a bit grossly slippery inside, and each movement of Otabek’s fingers made a distinctly unsexy squelching sound, but he pointedly ignored both of those things. He stopped caring when the fingers inside him stroked firmly over his prostate, making him moan loudly and see stars with the shock of pleasure it sent through his entire body. His cock was already half-hard again against his belly, not that he ever really focused on it all that much during size play. 

 

He gazed up at Otabek from his prone position and damn, was it a hell of a sight. Otabek knelt between Yuri’s spread legs, chest and neck flushed with arousal, and his cock strained at the waistband of the underwear he’d never bothered to remove. There was a visible damp spot at the front. 

 

The fingers inside Yuri flexed and spread apart, giving him a bit more of a stretch, and he let out a low groan at the feeling of it. That wasn’t really testing his limits, not yet, but it was pretty close and he fucking loved it.

 

“Do you want four now, or wait?” Otabek asked in a husky voice, sounding a little breathless, and Yuri nodded eagerly in response.

 

“Use the other lube now,” he said, and gasped when Otabek’s fingers slipped from him once again. 

 

“You’re right, this stuff is messy,” Otabek said as he dispensed an ample amount of the oily substance out onto his fingers. “We’re going to need to do so much laundry after this.” He squeezed some of the lube directly onto Yuri’s hole almost as an afterthought. 

 

Yuri jumped a little at the contact of the cold, greasy lube on his skin. “That’s a real romantic thing to comment on right now.” He let out a sharp exhale of breath as Otabek began to press four fingers slowly into him. He let his head fall back once again, trying to relax all over. The fingers inside him wedged together as they massaged his inner tissues, and the sensation was already very different from using plugs or dildos. He was very eager for more of it, but not enough to rush. 

 

“It’s still okay?” Otabek asked after a short while of slow, careful movements. “We don’t have to go further if this is too much.”

 

“It’s all right, go on.” Yuri was pretty sure he was as ready as he was going to be by that point. His cock was stiff against his belly but the rest of his body felt loose and relaxed. “Just go slow and warn me when you’re about to get all the way in so I can breathe through that part.” How he was still coherent enough to give instructions, he had no idea.

 

“Okay.”

 

The tip of Otabek’s thumb pressed against Yuri’s rim underneath his wedged fingers. The feeling of that was entirely new, and Yuri cried out loudly at the strange and unfamiliar sensation.

 

“Don’t stop, it’s fine,” he said before Otabek could ask if he was all right. “It’s just a lot.”

 

“Okay,” Otabek repeated, and continued the careful movements of his fingers, easing further still into Yuri’s body. 

 

Once all four fingers were fully inside him, Yuri felt even more of the cool, slick lubricant being smeared onto the stretched-tight skin of his hole. He whimpered desperately with the anticipation of what would hopefully be happening very soon as Otabek's fingers pushed against his prostate once again. 

 

“Nothing I read really said to tell how you’re ready,” Otabek said, “so you’re going to need to tell me when…”

 

“I think I am,” Yuri replied between his little moans and cries of pleasure. The truth was that he really didn’t know how to tell that either, but he trusted completely that Otabek would stop in a heartbeat if he asked, so he was sure it would be all right either way.

 

“Okay,” Otabek said yet again. “Take some deep breaths and I’ll try it. Tell me if it’s… If you need me to stop.”

 

Yuri nodded wordlessly and tried to focus on his breathing, deeply in and out, to let his body do what he knew it was capable of. It wasn’t an unfamiliar concept to him in other contexts, after all, so he figured it should work here.

 

Even after all the preparation and the copious amounts of lube, the push of the widest part of Otabek’s hand into his body was almost more than Yuri could handle. It was like a combination of every muscle stretch he'd ever done, the time he’d gotten both his nipples pierced at once, and the first time he’d ridden Otabek’s cock without enough lube or preparation, all rolled into one and then multiplied by about a thousand. That initial moment seem to drag on for an eternity, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Yuri was sure he was making noises his neighbors would complain about later.

 

But then, that very long and very overwhelming moment passed and he was suddenly very aware that Otabek’s entire hand was inside him almost to the wrist, completely still, and that Otabek was breathing nearly as heavily as he was. 

 

“Oh my god,” Yuri groaned, almost incoherent, “it’s so much but it’s fucking amazing.”

 

“I can’t believe how hot this is.” Otabek sounded choked and oddly restrained. “You’re so amazing, Yura…” He trailed off with a little moan.

 

When Yuri managed to force his eyes open, he saw that Otabek had pulled his own erection out of his underwear with his free hand and was fisting it firmly, long strokes that were exactly what Yuri knew he liked. 

 

“Move,” Yuri said with a gasp, “not a lot, just… something.” 

 

Otabek didn’t say anything to that, but he began to rock his hand in tiny little gestures that made Yuri moan and cry out at the overwhelming feelings that shot through his body. After one particular twist of Otabek’s hand, the delicious pressure began to rub at Yuri’s prostate with each little motion, and he began to let out choked sobs of pleasure. Any control he’d had over his body was long gone, and he was shaking all over with the intensity of it. 

 

Yuri had no perception of how long the relentless waves of indescribable sensation continued to wash over him before they finally overwhelmed his entire consciousness in a tsunami of white-hot ecstasy. He’d had full-body orgasms before, but not terribly often, and it was definitely never like that. In the midst of it all, Yuri was only vaguely aware of Otabek’s harsh groan and the hot rush of his climax falling in stripes against Yuri’s own belly, mixing with his fluids already there. 

 

“Yuri.” Otabek was saying his name, but he still felt as boneless as a rag doll. “Yuri, are you all right?” He was panting for breath as he knelt over Yuri’s limp form. 

 

“Fine,” Yuri managed, “fucking amazing actually.”

 

“I still need to get back out of you, okay?” Otabek asked quietly, and Yuri nodded once in acknowledgement.

 

Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so well fucked-out, and the idea of being any more relaxed was inconceivable. Even so, he tried his best to breathe deeply once again while Otabek slowly eased his hand out, millimeter by millimeter, fingers still wedged closely together. There was a muted repeat of that one intense moment when the widest part of Otabek’s knuckles passed his rim, but it was nowhere near like it had been going in. Once he was entirely empty, the sensation of it seemed so fucking weird that his orgasm-addled mind could barely process it, and he gave a little sigh. He was expecting Otabek to lie down and cuddle with him, but instead, Otabek got up from the bed.

 

“Hey, asshole, this wasn't a Grindr hookup,” he grumbled with as much strength as he could muster. “Get back here.”

 

“I will,” Otabek replied, “but we both need to clean up. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

 

True to his word as always, Otabek returned just a couple of minutes later with his hands scrubbed clean and a warm, damp washcloth that he used to gently clean up Yuri’s stomach and ass as best he could. 

 

“You’ll need a hell of a shower to get most of that off,” he remarked, “but I think you can probably deal with sleeping like this, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine, it’s still early,” Yuri said. “Before we sleep for real, I’ll clean up properly. But for now, just hold me for a while.” Normally he wouldn’t just ask like that but it felt like the intensity of the experience had broken what little filter existed between his brain and his mouth.

 

Otabek obliged without comment and climbed back into the bed to wrap Yuri in a firm embrace against his chest. He pulled the previously discarded top sheet over them both and pressed a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead once they were comfortably settled. 

 

“That was incredible,” Otabek murmured. “You never cease to amaze me, Yura.”

 

“Yeah, well, mind over matter and all that.” Yuri was sure that didn’t actually make any sense, but whatever. Otabek was warm and comfortable against him and the embrace was loving and familiar, and he’d just had the most fucking mind-blowing orgasm of his life, so he really didn’t care about things like making sense at that point. “Love you, Beka,” he added simply, and he felt Otabek smile.

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
